Up Staged! Konoha Highschool
by Rei13Reaper
Summary: Konoha High was a boarding school far away from my home in, you guessed, Konoha. It was a surprisingly good school for such a small town. But on top of all that, it had a amazing drama program. Yes, I the spoiled rich diva, wanted to be a actor. Except not really. This is the story of Kyoko Umemoto, the Junior without a plan. T for language. OC x ? Vote for pairings!


**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

**Enter Kyo Umemoto!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters. Just Kyoko.

"Kyoko."

I looked up from my dull book, looking up to see my mother opening my door. I watched carefully as she made her way through my door frame gracefully.

"I thought I told you to _knock_?" I asked sarcastically, shutting my book and placing it on my large and very, very uselessly expensive bookshelf. Not that I minded the price.

"I let you know I was in here doll. I thought that worked just as well." I sighed as I Moved toward her, trying to make the point that I did _not _want the woman in here.

"Well, what is it?"

She sighed, brushing back her hair with her free hand, as she gave me a piece of paper. I took it from her hands, reading it.

"What…?"

"Its the paperwork that will let you into Konoha high school." She said as dramatically as possible. I guess I didn't get it from no one then. I jolted, shocked as much as she was devastated.

"But…" I swallowed, hoping she wouldn't lecture me on my choice of question. "I thought you said no?"

She walked over to my wall, and began to organize my stuff, trying to avoid eye contact most likely. My room wasn't very simple. With all my band and movie posters, accompanied by my radio and trophies. My room had a white and tan color scheme, and although it was big, I had a small bathroom. I didn't mind though, at least I didn't have to share. A moment passed before someone spoke.

"I did." She said as she turned to me. "And I still would, but your father thought it would be best… For _you_," She elaborated, glaring as I gave her a nasty look. "You and your Uncle... If you went. He thinks it will help with... all that you've been going through." I nodded, biting back a cruel retort, knowing it would get me nowhere. _My uncle, huh?_

We were silent for a moment more, waiting for something to happen.

"I suggest you pack your bags now. Its last minute, since their school starts up again a little earlier…" She sighed, giving me one last look, before leaving the room. "We're leaving tomorrow at ten."

I waited until she was completely gone before letting out an excited shout and running to get my already packed suit case.

I had planned on faking my death and running off to konoha, or starting a riot or something so I could go anyways, but I supposed my dad trying to get rid of me worked just as well.

I was born in the prestigious Umemoto clan, who were rich, and somewhat infamous in Japan.

Although, I'm not too sure what we do for a living…

Not that I minded being rich, but it had its ups and downs.

Anyhow, before I was born, my dad had a vision of being the father of a bright, amazing, intelligent, strong young _man_ to take over his company. And by me saying he wanted a _young man__**, **_he wanted a young _man. _

Which, in case you haven't noticed my ladylike way of speaking and my charismatic, lady like… um, Young _woman-ness, _I am in fact, a girl. A… a…. _female! _Oh the horrors if we let that species loose in my fathers company! That would ruin the Umemotos reputation! My Father is, in case you haven't noticed, a _bit _sexist. And I was a _bit _spitefulabout it. Completely unjustified on my part, right?

Wrong. Which is why I wanted to go to Konoha High School.

Sure, I felt bad about leaving my little brother to fend for himself, but he always had it better off than I did.

Konoha High School was a boarding school a ways away from my home, in, you guessed, Konoha. It was a surprisingly good school for such a small town, Luckily. It was awesome, had a variety of clubs and sports, so I could get really involved. But on top of all that, it had a _amazing _drama program. Yes, I the impossibly rich diva, wanted to be a actor.

Except I didn't. Not really.

See, I knew I couldn't hope to be a movie star; I wasn't pretty enough, witty enough, everything I said was lame. Besides, Its better to never hope than to hope and fail, right?

I wanted to be a director. A play writer. Something back stage. Something close, but not quite.

Don't get me wrong, I loved the whole singing and acting and dancing bizz, but I knew I could at least get somewhere as a crew member… Right?

You see, the thing was… I was a Junior in highschool. I was a talented, rich young woman who had only the best and I still didnt even have a solid fool proof plan. Not that I was big on plans, but… The point was, I was running into my new life blindly, without a real goal. I told my parents I did, I told my old friends, but the truth was I was about as lost as a monkey in Tokyo.

Raised in Africa, if there were any monkeys there.

The next day, my mother, brother and I were packing my bags into my truck, getting ready for the two hour trip to Konoha.

"-Now just remember, if you need anything, you can just call, and make sure the first thing you do when you get there is find out where you're Uncle's classroom is. Don't go anywhere without his permission. Don't drink any alcohol-" I rolled my eyes as I threw my last bag in the back. "-and by golly girl!" She grabbed my shoulders and looked at me straight in the eye. "If your car breaks down in the middle of the trip, it was not-" "-Mom!" I interrupted laughing as she smacked my shoulder, huffing. "It could happen! Only god knows why you wanted this piece of garbage." I rolled my eyes, and gave my little brother a hug. "G'bye Junpei, see you soon, brat." He hugged me tighter.

"I'm gonna miss you, sis." I let him go and patted him in the head affectionately. "No worries, I'll be sure to call."

I went up to my mom, and stood around her awkwardly, unsure of whether to hug her in spite of myself, or walk away. Turns out, I didn't have to decide.

"I'm going to miss you… Your father as well." I rolled my eyes and broke free of her grip. "I'm sure he will." I responded, opening the door to my truck, swinging myself in. I checked my hair and mascara quick, Moving the red strands of hair out of my vision to place my sunglasses over my eyes.

As I drove down the driveway, I spotted my father looking down at us through his office window, his face set in a grim expression. I frowned as well, knowing my actions and who I was…. was nothing but a disappointment to him.

_But that doesn't matter anymore, does it?_ I thought to myself, grinning as I grew further and further away from my prison that had contained me since I was born.

I was my own person now, I was _free, _I could be who I I'd be damned if anyone stopped me.

**A/N**

_So…. My first High School fanfic. yup, I'm going to have a pairing, but at this point I'm not sure who yet. Its either sasuke, or Kiba. And I KNOW you all will be shocked at what happens in the next few chapters. Its awesome, I'm SO excited! By the way, Kyo didn't turn out how I planned… oh well, its more awesome this way. Also, I plan to make chapters go longer!_

_SEE YA SOON, MY LOVELIES!_


End file.
